Protection fraternelle
by Falune Under the Stars
Summary: One-Shot. A tous les enfants qui ont des monstres sous leurs lits...


**Notes de l'auteure:** Tralalalalaaaa ! Vous savez ce qui a de bien à être dans une classe de glandeurs professionels de terminal GRH ? Ben c'est qu'au lieu de faire un truc a périr d'ennuie sur les style de Leadership on s'amuse sur le neeeet !! Donc voila je peut vous mettre ce one-shot qui patientait gentiment X)

**Disclamer:** rien n'est à mwaaaaaaaa !! ni les lieux, ni les personnages, ni rien du tout Et je ne gagne pas de dollar là-dessus

**Les fréres les plus forts du Monde !!**

La nuit avait envelloppée depuis un moment la cité d'Imladris de son manteau et tous les habitants s'était endomis

La nuit avait enveloppé depuis un moment la cité d'Imladris de son manteau et tous les habitants s'étaient endormis. La chambre d'Arwen plongée dans le noir était parfois furtivement illuminée par des éclairs blancs. La pluie battait les carreaux et le tonnerre faisait vibrer les murs. Dans son lit, la petite elfe tremblait de peur. Cette nuit, l'histoire que lui avait raconté Glorfindel avant qu'elle ne s'endorme avait été particulièrement effrayante :

- Le Balrog se tenait devant moi, grand et imposant. Sa silhouette sombre masquait toutes lumières à mes yeux, son fouet sifflait et claquait dans les airs, ses yeux étincelaient comme deux soleils ardent, de sa bouche sortait une écume nauséabonde et de la fumée sortait de ses naseaux en faisant_ "Brrr brrrr brrrr" _

Arwen se recroquevilla sous la couverture et hurla de terreur. A quelques mètres de là, dans leurs chambres, deux princes dormant du repos des guerriers furent réveiller en sursaut par le cris de leur jeune soeur. Dans un même mouvement, ils accoururent dans la chambre d'enfant. Elrohir vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit où Arwen pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis qu'Elladàn allumait une bougie pour éclairer la pièce.

- Et bien petite soeur, demanda Elrohi, dis moi ce qui t'effrayes ainsi ?

- Il y a un horrible monstre là dehors ! Bredouilla Arwen.

Elladàn ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha pour scruter l'extérieur.

- Mais non enfin! Dit-il en refermant la fenêtre. S'il y en avait un, Elrohir et moi nous ferions une joie de l'abattre pour te protéger.

-Mais je l'entend grogner et gratter à ma fenêtre ! Gémit la petite elfe.

- Tu te trompes Arwen. Fit Elrohir en chassant du pouce les larmes des joues de sa soeur. Ce sont les Valars qui déplacent leurs meubles et qui arrosent Arda.

Rassurée par la présence de ses grands frères, Arwen finit par se calmer. Elrohir replaça la couverture sur ses épaules, et les jumeaux s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand elle les retint par la manche.

- Racontez- moi l'Histoire !

après un rapide échange de regard, les Princes revinrent sur leurs pas.

- Bien, ceci est donc l'histoire du voyage de Glorfindel.

La petite Arwen fronçat les sourcils.

- Pas _cette_ histoire ! Oh s'il vous plait, racontez-moi l'Histoire.

- Écoute Arwen, il se fait tard et tu...

-S'il te plaaait !

Elrohir soupira bruyamment

- Bon, très bien... Permission de monter à bord ?

-Accordée! Répondit Arwen avec un sourire

Les jumeaux s'installèrent sous la couverture de chaque côté du lit.

- Il était une fois, un brave chevalier et une très belle princesse qui s'aimaient et qui vivaient dans un merveilleux palais.Et ils avaient deux fils. Commença Elladàn.

-Mais ils voulaient aussi une fille ! Compléta Arwen qui connaissait l'Histoire par coeur.

Cette fois ce fut Elrohir qui reprit la parole.

- Oui, alors ils ont planté un magnifique jardin, et quand le printemps est venu, la plus jolie fleur a éclos.

- Moi !

- Exact. Dit Elrohir. Ils t'ont donc ramenée à la maison. Et tous les soirs, avant de te coucher, quand Ada et Nana venaient te souhaiter bonne nuit, ils se penchaient sur toi et te demandaient : "Qui est la plus jolie petite fille ? " Et tu disais :

- Je le suis ! Répondit Arwen.

- Ensuite, il te demandaient "Comment as tu fait pour être aussi mignonne? ". Et toi tu disais :

- Je suis née comme ça !

- Alors, Ada et Nana te disaient : "Dites nous quel est votre nom jeune fille" Dit Elladàn en posant l'index sur le bout du nez de sa soeur.

- Je suis la Princesse Arwen Undomiel

-Et c'est comme ça que tu t'endormais avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

Et cette fois encore la petite Arwen s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres , blottie contre ses frères. Dehors, l'orage s'était calmé.


End file.
